


Cherry Candy

by Logx3Wolf11



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 06:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17761445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logx3Wolf11/pseuds/Logx3Wolf11
Summary: Aviator is always after Skull to take care of him. That's what friends do right?...He startingto doubt about it.





	Cherry Candy

Aviator was the co-captain of Purple Team. A feared ranked team, at least that's what kids at Plaza say. Purple Team wasnt really scary at all out of battle, besides the first impression, they are pretty child and lately enjoy matches even more. They were never this happy and chill...well almost.   
-Skull! Wait- Aviator runned as fas as he could to reach his captain. -Hm?- Skull didnt showed to much importance to the fact he almost left his weapon at the Lobby. -Skull, you're even more distracted lately. Would be a problem if our sniper cant snipe- Skull looked a side, the guy usually was more open to him.  
-Are you mad? Did something happened?- Aviator has been his best and friend. He should know what was happening and he couldnt stop worrying unless discovering why. -Is nothing, i'll be careful with it. Thanks for bringing it.- He took the weapon from Aviator's hands and walked away without saying anything else.  
Aviator just stayed still, frozen, that's how he felt. After a while he finally decided it was time to go home.  
At home he just layed in bed thinking about what could had happened to his friend, did he got sick? He would told him and his mom would coment it, bad grades?...he never cared about having barely decent. -Maybe he got a girlfriend or something...pfft- As if Skull who tought fun was in the way of sucess could.  
But the more he tought about it since Blue Team's match Skull smiled and laughted more, even joined few random squid party in one ocassion. He also seem to want to fight that Goggles kid specifically.   
-So you're jelous of Goggles- Pasley said trying to not crack of laugh. -You're not helping, and i told you i just think is weird coming from him- he tought asking her teammate would help since they have growed together as well but ...-Dude can i be honest?-   
-i guess- pasley slamped the table dramatically -I think you're gay, case closed- Aviator blushed purple of both anger and embarrasement -Im not! I just think that Blue kid aint good enough for him!- Pasley gave him a poker face just to cut silemce with a -Really? Come on now, you have been taking care of him for so many years is ok to feel something and i bet you two would be a- now Aviator slamped the table but his stump wasnt funny like Pasley's -And what if not? What if we mess up? The Team would get ruined and- Tears beggined to came down from his eyes covered by his shades -Aw dude, is ok- she petted his shoulder, he knew he was lying, Pasley probably knew too. He was jelous and scared, not only would be losing a crush but also his best friend. -Aviator, Skull is growm now you know he doesnt need you to babysit him 24/7- aviator tried to stop sobbing and scaped a soft jiggle -heh he still getting lost looking for the Weapon shop- Pasley keep petting and humming to Aviator-Hey, remember the first time we met Skull. He was sitting in a corner crying because he didnt wanted to play, and then you offered him a hand- Pasley gave her friend a nostalgic smile -He was like a baby duck and now he's s4 strongest member. Things sure change huh!-   
Aviator wasnt sure how to felt about Pasley words but he kinda understood. Once he was ok Pasley said -Well! Since you have the guns ill leave you. If you excuse me i have a girlfriend to atend- she cheerfully walked away, it was unsure if her statement was comd if you need help or dont come im with my girlfriend.   
He decided to went home too, they had a long talk at the park's table and his face was still a mess after so much sobbing.  
He opened his house door at entering to living room from the hall he found some purple figure sitting on the couch. -Skull?- It was the only one skull laying on squid form on the couch... hiding something? .   
-Skull what are you doing here? You didnt tell me you were coming-skull stayed in silence looking away. It was the moment, maybe wasnt, but Aviator couldnt take it any longer. -Whats onto you skull? You have been avoiding me for almost weeks? Did i say something? Something happened? Youre ok with the girls and the other teams but youre so distant with me, why?- Skull was shocked of Aviators words seems he didnt expected that kind of reaction.  
-Here- skull handed a white box with a bow that was sticking with tape. Aviator didnt get what was the meaning of this -Skull whats this?- skull sitted onthe couch and took a deep breath. -Happy Valentines Day-  
Skull's word passed throw Aviator like a knife throw jelly -Wh wha wa what?!-The pruple beomce intense on his face. -Goggles helped me to made these candies since you hate chocolate- Skull's words again didnt make a ny sense to the poor blushing squid -NO I mean whyy? Why are you giving me valentines present?- Skull stand up -Because i like you of course- Aviators jaw felt to the floor he felt so dumb , everything felt dumb. -Skull..do you mean that really?- Skull looked down -i tought you would like it, i didnt mean to upset you-Aviator put the box on a near coffee table and gave skull a hug, skull stayed still few secs then reached the other's hand to hold it tight. -Im so glad. I tought you liked that guy and i was so jelous and worried it could be something else- skull was bit confused -why you think i like Goggles? You know he's dating Rider right? - Aviator was crying tears of pure relief. Skull slowy took his shades and put them away -Your eyes are better when you smile honestly. Looks like cherry candy- at what he pulled skull's bandana's -As if u could say that- He kissed Skull's cheek and they stayed hugging at the couch for a long time.

Few days after that.

-So skull was learning how to bake and thats why he was so rushed after practice?- skull and aviator anwsered alomg-Yeah- But... isnt Valentines day tomorrow?- skull a bit shy responded -I confused the day- The purple team just laughted even skull started doing it as the two cuddled together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hc Aviator having red eyesfjjdksķkd  
> I apoogy for not giving enough GFs here but there they are. Aviator is a disaster bi who cant tell if its in love or not (lol)


End file.
